Her Last Words
by Fotostar227
Summary: What happens when something that she hasn't planned happens and she suddenly loses everything?


**A/N: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. So I wrote something sad while listening to sad music…. Let's see how it turned out, right? I hope you enjoy!**

This couldn't happen now. It wasn't her time to leave….. Yet, things turned out this way. She had so much more to do, like have beautiful children with her childhood love and now husband, Spencer. She wanted to start a family with him but now…. She couldn't. Even though she was dying, she was still thinking of how Spencer would take it and how he would move on, she smiled when because of that thought.

When they reunited two years ago because a case they both worked on, he had told her about that woman that he loved but someone took her from him. That day she made herself promise that if there was a chance for these two, she wouldn't leave him like that….. Sadly, things didn't go her way. The pain she felt right now was bigger than she thought. Sure, she had been shot before but not in the heart. As she heard, the doctors were getting late and she wouldn't make it if they kept stuck in traffic. Thank goodness Spencer wasn't here. She didn't want him to see her like that, covered in blood, her eyes closed and her heartbeat barely visible when you touched her neck.

Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she had to be more careful. The UNSUB had come out of nowhere and he didn't hesitate to shoot her from behind. Everything had happened in slow motion, her falling, the sound of probably Morgan's gun that killed the UNSUB, him coming closer to her and calling the medics. She could actually hear everything that was going on, but she couldn't respond. She was sure that by the time that the medics came Spencer would be aware of her state.

She doesn't regret anything though. The choices she made in life, were the right ones. She fell in love with the kindest person of them all and he loved her back, she saved over a hundred lives, she offered everyone in the team happy moments they would sure remember in the future, she met the best people. She was happy. She would die happily. Her only regret was that…. She didn't check the bathroom in the house's floor she was laying on. If she had checked it, she wouldn't be dying now.

Suddenly the sound of a police car and an ambulance were heard, in the rambling that there was in the room. She was mentally shook her head. They weren't fast enough she already felt that there were only some few heartbeats left and then she would be forever gone. The sound of steps…. Next to her. That voice that she heard belonged to her love. He was whispering words of courage to her. He hugged her and cried. He tried to calm down and be patient and collected…. He didn't make it. The next moment she noticed that he was screaming for the medics to come quicker. They finally came…. But a little too late. They lifted her up and took her to the ambulance where the most valuable person in her life entered as well.

She wasn't okay. He was about to see another woman he loved, die in front of him. She knew it but sadly she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop the pain he would feel, the big lose and quiet in the house they lived together. But… What could she do? She couldn't cheat death now.

The beeping sound of a machine was heard. Voices yelling that she was dying. She knew it already that this time would come but she wished that she could somehow turn Spencer's head away from her. He watching her and yelling and crying. After a few moments of trying the medics stopped. Spencer then yelled at them that she was still alive. That wasn't true. She might could hear them but she wasn't able to move so that she was something like a ghost now, a spirit that would get reborned perhaps. But no, that's not her choice. She wants to stay with him until he is able to move on and find somebody else.

After arriving at the hospital they took her dead body somewhere they would prepare her for the funeral. Spencer was outside of that room with the rest of the team, crying and being mad that he wasn't able to be with her, when this happened.

The next day the funeral happened and Spencer didn't have any more tears to shed. He was just standing next the priest and looked at her coffin blankly. After the ceremony had finished the team took him home and JJ decided to stay with him a little while more. Little did they know that her spirit was next to them. She was there to hug him, even if he didn't understand it. She would be with him…. She would be with him forever, protecting him and helping him move one, little by little.


End file.
